1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, more particularly to a lower profile cable assembly for high speed transmitting.
2. Description of Related Art
CN Pat. No. 200720058542 issued on Sep. 17, 2007 to Xu discloses a cable assembly according to High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) standard. The cable assembly includes an insulative housing, nineteen terminals supported by the insulative housing, an insulator mounted to a back side of the insulative housing and a metallic shell shrouding the insulative housing. The terminals are arranged into two distinct rows along a vertical direction. The insulator defines a plurality of grooves in upper and lower sides thereof. Tail portions of the terminals are accommodated in the grooves, respectively. Wires of the cable assembly are soldered to the tail portions of the terminals.
HDMI cable connectors are widely used in consumer electronic devices for electrically connecting the electronic devices with each other to transmit signals. The HDMI cable connector has nineteen contacts arranged in two rows and including three pairs of differential contacts (Data+, Data−), a pair of clock contacts (Clock+, Clock−), five grounding contacts, a CEC signal contact, a SCL signal contact, a SDA signal contact, a reserved signal contact, a +5V power contact, and a hot plug detect contact. It is to see that the HDMI cable connector has so many types of the contacts sorted in function that the chipset designed for the HDMI cable connector is complicated. The HDMI cable connector need many contacts to transmit so many different types of data, and the manufacturing costs of the C type HDMI connector is increased.
Hence, an improved cable connector is desired to overcome the above problems.